1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive assist device and a drive assist method.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-298196 describes moving, on the basis of a necessary amount of steering that is calculated and a current amount of steering of a steering wheel 1 that is detected, a visual pattern P2 that moves independently of operation of the steering wheel with respect to a visual pattern P1 that moves in conjunction with operation of the steering wheel of a vehicle.